guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alesain/PriceCheck
Minipet Format Not too fond of this setup. Should probably split out birthday gifts since those are the only ones where color actually denotes rarity. --Shikazu :Why not categorize it just as it is on the wiki minipet page? -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :: P.S. you can sign any comment here by typing 4 tilde's at the end of your comment. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Hunh. I really need to learn how to use Wiki. Is there any way to add Ectos to the price? Whenever I see prices online they are more like 100+20e then just a straight number. Or should we just consider an Ecto worth a set amount? : tough call, I don't think there's an ecto format, I'll look into the template, we can just assume that one ecto = 8-9 k. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:34, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Whole Page format Because there is alot of information, I'm thinking of splitting it into multiple pages with tab-like links at the top to navigate back and forth, this will eliminate a huge Context window, as well as having to scroll down forever to edit something, thoughts? -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:31, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Tabs or links across the top would be a nice addition. Almost anything would make this easier to navigate then the Guru forums. --Shikazu 21:38, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::to reply to a discussion point, just add a colon to the last point. this will indent the next comment and shows it is relevant to the last comment. P.S. I'm working on a tabbed set-up. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:43, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks. I have to read the HOWTOs. I have no idea what I am doing. --Shikazu 21:46, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::::no problem, still learning myself, though I have a bit of a head start. The wiki is a cool thing ;) -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:48, 20 March 2007 (CDT) meh this is not a realiable and up to date price guide... barely scrolled down to see sword sunder @ 40k when its 20k...http://www.guildwarsguru.com/marketwatch is much for reliable and leet - Echo ftw 21:50, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :thanks, but as you can see from the top of the page, none of the data is correct, I am still working out the page format ^^, in fact, all the weapon mods except swords are exactly the same. Sword has 40k because I saw 2 people selling sundering mods for 35k and 40k in LA today. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:57, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::ale... dont take this personaly but you are wasting your time... the prices of items in GW are allways changing and making this guide is not worth the effort. the guru price guide is allways reflecting the current prices due to the fact that the data is pulled from real auctions. but dont let me dis courage you. if you want to make a guide of pricing then by all means do it. Echo ftw 19:25, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Personally I find Guru incomplete, confusing and more often than not, wrong in their price guide. Not only when I occasionally sell things, but also just reading trades being made in outposts. Everyone seems to quote Guru on the prices and I keep hearing complaints of prices being to high etc etc. Plus, don't forget that the wiki community in general is a daily self updating whole with people on different servers and in different time zones, the more people we have in on this, the more people to update it and keep it up to date. This also adds that Wiki then also encompasses one more GuildWars article making it more superior and us not having to zap between Wiki and Guru for prices. Shannon 09:33, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::: Echo, a waste of time is precisely what this project is. As is everything in GW if you sit back and look at it. If you read the reply to Rainath below, you will see that. In the end, we will be making all prices a range, which will hopefully encompass both ends of a fluctuating price ranges, since for the most part, the ranges are stable. In the end, no source is correct, no matter how much an auction goes for, or a PC on guru is quoted at, someone will always get a different price. Thanks again for your concern, but this is more of a playground for me and a few pals to learn wiki'ing and perhaps pay better attention to the market. -- [[User:Alesain|'Alesain']] 12:00, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Currency Format There are currently 3 currency templates, and we're using the wrong ones ^^. # becomes #:requires 2 arguments a and b, and will list amount in platinum and gold # becomes #:requires 1 argument, and only lists gold amounts # or or becomes or or #:requires 1 or 2 arguments As you can see theres an alignment issue with the first 2. I'm going to take the page into a text editor and do a huge replace all for the format. However, I'm looking into the templates, and I might just create one called CostPe which will accept 2 values and list platinum plus ecto. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 21:56, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I think I created a template, testing: * becomes *:sweet it works. -- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 22:26, 20 March 2007 (CDT) While we're on the subject of Currency, I was wondering whether it isn't a bit difficult to nail down a fixed price for all items and whether we might consider at least providing the option for a price range. ----Pullus 12:36, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :we're on the same level Dom. Was thinking the same, since the ranges, are fairly constant. -- [[User:Alesain|'Alesain']] 18:30, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Just a note If you are working on this page in the hopes of moving it into the main namespace as an article, I'll save you some trouble and let you know now that GuildWiki does not track in game trade prices, ever. If this page is going to stay in your User namespace, then it should have a big note at the top that it is not "official" and is your interpretation of the prices. I realize that you currently have a note about none of the prices being correct near the top, but the note should be bigger and possible colored, similar to the Spoiler template. --Rainith 22:51, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :not for a main article. I plan on leaving it my user page, and consider it just a personal project to kill time, and for myself and my guildmates get more familiar with wiki-ing. Thanks for the heads up though, to quell any aspirations other may have ^_^. I was planning on adding a clear box at the top was all said and done, but I will be more clear with my disclaimer. Thanks again-- [[User:Alesain|'Ale']] 23:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::No problem. :) The last thing I wanted to see happen was for you (and others possibly) to spend a huge amount of time on this and then move it into the main namespace, just to see it deleted 5 minutes later. --Rainith 23:12, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Unique Items Page How would I go about adding the Unique Items page? I found where I can change the link but I don't have a clue on how to actually add the page. Or is that something Ale has to do? --Shikazu 10:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :how you add pages to the wiki is by just going to the url you want the page to be at. a default page comes up saying "The page doesn't exist, would you like to create it" and then you do so. Pretty easy!, I'll add it and fix the links now. -- [[User:Alesain|'Alesain']] 11:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT)